


A Surprise

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [22]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Brief miscommunication, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Humor, M/M, Presents, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Aziraphale has prepared a surprise for Crowley. But what will Crowley think of it?Ineffable Flufftober, Day 20. Prompt: Enigmatic.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	A Surprise

Aziraphale has been sneaking sidelong glances at Crowley all day; a gleaming eye here, an enigmatic smile there.

Crowley is suspicious. Something’s afoot. But what?

He finds out at the bookshop. Crowley enters the back room first.

And halts.

And stares.

 _Houseplants._ Some half dozen, arranged throughout the room. Lush, living, verdant.

Aziraphale touches Crowley’s shoulder. “Since you’ve been spending so much time here… and all the plants at your flat… I thought… well.” His eyes, when Crowley turns to look, are eager; hopeful; anxious. “Do you like them?”

~ ~ ~

“They’re… they’re…” Crowley’s face contorts. His head swivels, from Aziraphale to the plants.

Aziraphale wrings his hands. “Oh dear, you don’t— I’m sorry, I should have consulted— I don’t know what I—”

 _“_ Oh, bollocks. Ssshut _up_. C’mon, angel.”

Bewildered, Aziraphale lets himself be dragged from the room. The door closes behind them. Crowley turns on his heel. “That better be soundproof.”

Aziraphale gawks.

“They’re perfect, Aziraphale _._ I’ve never seen more beautiful plants. I love them. Don’t you _dare_ tell them I said that.”

Crowley _loves_ the plants. Crowley doesn’t use words like that lightly. Aziraphale’s chest swells.

“The door isn’t soundproof,” he remarks.

Crowley gargles.

“I’m glad you like them, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
